Dark Pit
"You seem to have me mixed up with the other guy. THIS pit is no pawn." -Dark Pit- Dark Pit, (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto, or Black Pit ブラックピット Burakku Pitto) nicknamed "Pittoo" by Palutena and Pit, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal with antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5 and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit ia also be known as "Fallen Angel Pit", "Kuro Pit" or "Pittoo", though Dark Pit hates being called by the latter. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to that of Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Brawl, with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some gold decor and laurel crown. Personality He has a snuff character, competitive urge and cocky attitude. He has more of a show-off persona towards Pit thinking he is the better angel. It is possible that Pit and Dark Pit can get along as seen in Chapter 9 where he supported Pit into entering Medusa's castle, but their rivalry is still afloat. Dark Pit has a strong sense of independence, refusing to serve anyone and berating Pit for his loyalty to Palutena. For example, in Chapter 5, when Pandora tells him that he was created for become her servant, he retorts: "Maybe you're a boss, Pandora, but you're not MY boss!" and then he helped Pit to fight her. Single Player His origin occured in Chapter 5 after being manufactured from the Mirror of Truth as Pit destroys it. Though Pandora arranged his creation and intended to have him finish Pit for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process and thus Dark Pit is a free agent. After attacking her alongside Pit, Dark Pit knocks him away before absorbing what remained of the dying Pandora's powers to obtain an unlimited Power of Flight. While being chased by Pit, and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings of serving under a deity. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Guardian. He would fight Pit again when Arlon asked for his assistance. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, as Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, Dark Pit ended up in a coma for three years. Coming to, realizing he and Pit share a connection, Dark Pit resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot to keep open the portal to the Chaos Vortex so he and Pit can chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to destroy it, the Chaos Kin's spirit made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life with Pit sacrificing his wings to save him, and subsequently, his life. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and regains her physical form before using the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit before being saved by Viridi when he attempts to fly away. During the first showdown with Hades, Dark Pit senses Pit is in danger, and once again borrows the Lightning Chariot. After viewing the explosion of Hades' Heart, he sends the chariot bursting through Hades' chest and rescues Pit. Before Hades can capture them, Palutena extracts them and the Lightning Chariot just in time. In the ending, after Pit defeats Hades, Dark Pit flies along Pit and both fly into the sunset. Multiplayer He also appears in Multiplayer Mode of the game. When a team's gauge is emptied, a player on that team will respawn as either Pit for the Light Team or Dark Pit for the Dark Team. It appears he and Dark Team are just training with the other Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on it's feet at the end of the match. This is actually supported by the story, as Dark Pit's attitude by the end has severely changed from careless to a much more friendly neutral affiliation. He may not serve Palutena's Army, but he most certainly has proven his worth and value. When spawned in Multiplayer Mode, a tiny icon of his head at the bottom of the screen will appear. Interestingly, Dark Pit's icon seems to be serious while Pit's icon is smiling cheerfully, hinting at his personality. Fighting Style Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggresive, he can dodge, melee, shoot and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, you must fight Pittoo thrice, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occuring duels, he uses a arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them; #EZ Cannon; Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Needle Plam; At the cliffside where the cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #First Blade; Used while flying at the start of the level. #Dark Pit Staff; Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow; During his boss battle and in the Lunar sactum. His most used weapon. During the boss batle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, get up close and personal and unleash continous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of unexhaustable flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occassion, moving away from the platform. Forgetting shooting, he had two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which send down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Secondly is a change attack, where he glows purple and plummets at you, kamakazie-style. This will knock you onto your feet if you are hit. Otherwise, not very different to Pit. When you play as Dark Pit in Chapter Twenty Two, he can use any weapon you proovide him with. Also he shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena's name when using these, Pittoo will say something such as "Come on!" or "Take this!". Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparant, as you fly for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora. Quotes *"While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-''myself''. We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin." *"Hey there, Pit-stain." *"If anyone calls me Pittoo again, I will kill someone." *"That's for ripping off my look!" *"Maybe you're a boss, Pandora, but you're not my boss!" *"I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!" *"You've got me confused with the other guy. This ''Pit's no pawn." *"If I was a copy, why would I be kicking my own butt?" Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Gallery Kuro's like Sothe!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit karate kicking Pit. Kuro's back!!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit absorbs Pandora's energy. Poor Kuro.jpg|Dark Pit up close. Kuro Pit.jpg|Pit's black color pallette, Dark Pit's character origination. nicw.PNG|Dark Pit is ready for a fight with Pit. Trivia *He could be said to be the successor of Putt, an enemy Pit Clone in ''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. *Dark Pit continues the tradition of Nintendo doppelgängers, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Dark Meta Knight, Shadow Kirby, and Blood Falcon. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "ブラピ Burapi,"it comes from "Bura"kku "Pi"tto. Incidentally, it is the same as Brad Pitt's nickname in Japan. *Unlike most dark dopplegangers of a protagonist character in other stories, Dark Pit survives throughout the entire game, despite Palutena's instructions to eliminate him earlier. *Pit and Dark Pit's relationship can be viewed as similar to the first relation between Sonic and Shadow, calling each other the "faker" before ultimately joining forces towards the final battle. *Its unknown what becomes of Dark Pit after Pit defeated Hades. It is possible that, with his power of flight gone, he joined Viridi as her version of "Pit". *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen using it the most. *Some weapon Idols wil show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. Whether these are his weapons is debatable. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Uprising enemies Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Kid Icarus enemies Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Allies Category:Friends Category:Heroes Category:Icarus Army